The present invention relates to a method of preparing 5-alkyl-1-(2-pyridinyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-ols and in particular to a method of preparing 5-methyl-1-(2-pyridinyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-ol. The present invention also relates to novel starting materials employed in the present method.
5-Alkyl-1-(2-pyridinyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-ols are known compounds useful as chemical intermediates in the preparation of insecticides. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,602. Prior attempts to make these valuable chemical intermediates involved reacting an appropriate 1-(2-pyridinyl)semicarbazide with an appropriate triethyl orthoester at an elevated temperature. The cost of triethyl orthoesters and the formation of significant amounts of by-products make this route of preparation commercially unacceptable.